Farewell To The Moon
by TwlghtDrmr
Summary: This is the last chance. Let me hear your answer. //Ikarishipping\\


**. t s u k i . n i . s a y o n a r a .**

**. f a r e w e l l . to . t h e . m o o n .**

a o n e – shot

_. tomorrow, it will be our S u n d a y ._

_. just look at m e ._

_. with you, our Sunday, that's what I w i s h ._

_

* * *

_

_therefore, after this, on Sunday_

_I will s h i n e_

_

* * *

  
_

I KNOW, I KNOW. WHY AM I STARTING THIS WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED FOUR SEASONS OR WRITTEN CHAPTERS FOR THE REST OF MY STORIES I KNOW I FAIL SO MUCH I KNOW, I KNOW.

But anyways – I couldn't get this idea out of my head and quite frankly I was just too lazy to write for Four Seasons. Heh…

But yeah – hopefully a chapter will magically be produced for _The Sunday List of Dreams_ sometime…. Soon. I've been really stressed with testing coming up for my college orientation, plus I've got tests and homework and a piano recital coming up that I am **completely** unprepared for, and extra piano practice lessons to help me catch up. I've also got a job and so my life is pretty much consumed at this point. Plus I've got a major brain fart of a writing block.

So I'm sorry that I haven't gotten anything out, but I'm just really, really, amazingly stressed.

So I wrote this to help me loosen up my stress. A bit. Itsy, bitsy bit. And has anybody else noticed (other than **mednin** xD) that I get all my inspiration and post my stories at night?? What is it about night, I wonder?? Haha!

Anyway, this is like semi-songfic slash is a songfic kinda sorta.

Yeah.

It alternates between lyrics and flashbacks. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to distinguish between the two, lol.

**OYAH**-so-I'm-thinking-about-quitting-fanfiction-what-do-you-think?

* * *

_Summary: This is the last chance. Let me hear your answer. //Ikarishipping\\_

* * *

-

_What are you saying with such echo? If you only see me, it would be ok. Ok? I promised you, didn't I? "I'll do whatever for you." Therefore, tomorrow it will be our Sunday. We won't be able to sleep for sure, from all the things you can see and affect you, just look at me. After this, on Sunday, I will shine. What do you wish? Please, let me listen to it. With you, our Sunday, that's what I wish._

_this is the last chance._

_let me hear your a n s w e r –_

-

Dawn shut her lips tightly as she let in a strangled rush of air through her nose, the sharp frost of oxygen stinging, and she winced slightly in irritation. Dawn pulled her coat closer to herself, as she trudged through the thick blanket of snow. Everything around her looked the same – large bulky trees covered with a thick layer of snow, the slight peek of dark green appearing every once in a while when a large chunk of snow would fall to the ground. The fog of her warm breath lingered in front of her face, momentarily, before it disappeared into nothing.

The white was really starting to bother her – it was so pure and pretty and Dawn just wasn't in the mood. Dawn breathed thickly again through her nose, an annoyed façade plastered on her face as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, intent on not letting any warmth seep through the thin cracks of her clothes. Dawn paused to stare up at the gray clouds, the first few snowflakes beginning to fall from above her.

They looked like round puffs of fluff, and Dawn reached out a hand covered in a large pink mitten, as if to grab it. It melted instantaneously against her glove, creating a small circular dark spot. She stared at it for a moment longer, before turning to her right and continuing on her way to Snowpoint.

The snow became progressively worse and rougher, thicker and deeper and in some parts Dawn felt herself suddenly fall into a large pit of pure snow. At this point, Dawn was surprised her clothes weren't completely soaked through now. It was harder to see through the thick blizzard, but out in the distance Dawn saw a light – from what looked like a very ill placed inn.

Dawn attempted to sprint through the snow (although she appeared to be hobbling awkwardly through the snow) towards the inn. Bursting through the door, she quickly stepped in and slammed it behind her, breathing heavily. She huffed a thick strand of dark navy hair from in front of her face. Looking around at the lobby of the small inn, there was a large chimney extending upwards to her right, a blazing fire and a small Charmander residing near it, curled up and sleeping peacefully. Several large, plush couches surrounded the chimney, and there were two people curled up on the couches, mugs of a dark liquid in their hands. To her left were some potted plants next to a large window nook, complete with comfortable looking pillows in pleasant neutral colors. Further past that was a small restaurant-like gathering, with small tables and chairs by a large swinging kitchen door, a large counter separating the cooking area from the eating area, and there were people gathered at a few of the tables, chatting and eating. It reminded Dawn of a diner. The lobby had a warm, cabin feel to it.

It was cozy.

Dawn shuffled towards the receptionist desk, where an eager young girl was flipping through a volume, eyes rushing back and forth as she read with a little too much vigor. Dawn glanced the title over once… _The Sunday List of Dreams_? Shrugging to herself, Dawn tapped the desk and gave the startled girl a small smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room, please." Dawn smiled as the young girl checked her in and handed her a key.

-

_when I think about it too much, those feelings are bad_

-

She wandered through the empty hallways, glancing back and forth at number plates for her room. Finding it easily, she entered and dropped her bag onto the floor and flinging her now somewhat soaked clothes over the shower pole that held the curtain to dry. She changed quickly into her warm flannel pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. She toweled her hair mindlessly as she stared out the window of her room, taking a seat on the bed.

'When was the last time I went to Snowpoint, I wonder…?' Dawn pondered wryly, 'The last time was with….'

"Paul." She murmured the long-lost spoken name for the first time for what seemed like months. They'd begun to travel together again when Dawn had returned from the Orre region to Sinnoh for a family vacation. She'd started traveling throughout Sinnoh once again; aiming for a Grand Festival Ribbon Cup she'd failed to win the first time around. Dawn saw Paul walking through Jubilife City, his Torterra following close behind.

-

_"Oh? Is that you, Paul?" Dawn could hear her own voice raising a pitch, a nervous, excited giddy feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach._

"_Hm? Oh – it's you."_

_Dawn smiled tensely, and immediately began to squash the rising flush on her neck and the giddy feeling in her stomach._

"_Yes – it's me. Dawn, remember?" Dawn sighed loudly, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead._

_"Yeah – I remember." Dawn blinked as she looked up at Paul, his dark eyes meeting hers._

-

Dawn woke up, half her body on the bed, her legs dangling off the side of her bed. Yawning, she stretched her body, wincing in pain at the sore feeling in her extremities from her awkward sleeping position. Raising her arms high in the air she made a small noise before falling backwards onto her bed with a loud huff.

She had a dream about Paul.

"ARGH!" Dawn wailed as she flipped onto her side, shoving her pillow into her face roughly.

"Stop, stop, stop!!" Dawn rolled back and forth on her bed hysterically as she yelled at herself, the sound muffled due to the pillow over her mouth.

"Stop thinking about him, Jesus!!" Dawn sighed, throwing the pillow onto the floor. It made no noise as it hit the hard wood floors of her room.

Dawn glanced out the darkened window. She could barely see the snow in the dark, the light from her room illuminating only a slight amount of snow build-up at her windowsill. But she could still hear the roaring wind that accompanied the harsh snow.

_-_

_He gave a rough smirk at her, and Dawn groaned. She could practically see his ego inflate in front of her._

_"I win."_

_Dawn looked up, a glare that could have frightened Satan himself, situated on her face. She held Piplup (who had still refused to evolve) in her arms. When she had proposed a friendly battle, she hadn't expected them to go to a full-on six-on-six pokemon battle._

_"Argh! You're – you, urgh, you're mean!!" She whined, pulling at air in an attempt to blame Paul for her loss. She pouted as she looked down in her lap, Piplup giving a weak cry that sounded something akin to a laugh._

_Dawn sat silently for a moment, staring at her lap intently before she felt a hand brush against her head, something akin to a caring gesture._

-

Dawn stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom connected to her room. She tilted her head, examining each angle of her face and her eyes, pulling gently at her hair and gripped at it in her hands, forming various hairstyles. Dawn scrutinized her face in the mirror one more time, before turning on her heel and flipping the light off.

The two had started to travel together through Sinnoh, mostly Dawn competing in Contests, with Paul occasionally fighting battles with younger trainers (she was surprised he hadn't rejected them flat out right then and there) but mostly him attending her Contests. They had gone to Snowpoint at one point at Dawn's insistence. She loved the snow. But ever since that day, she'd hated Snowpoint. Dawn wasn't sure why she was going now.

Dawn wondered how things had turned out like this – after all, she was sure there had been something there.

It was the only reason why she'd even bothered to confess.

Of course, he hadn't given her a straight answer and nearly avoided the entire conversation completely with cold lines and indifferent stares. He'd split up from her and traveled somewhere else after Snowpoint, never giving her a real answer but Dawn was sure that was his indirect answer, and at that point Dawn figured that she really didn't need a vocal answer.

-

_this is the last chance_

_let me hear your a n s w e r_

-

(_but really, she was still waiting_.)

Slipping on her shoes, Dawn left her room and ventured down the stairs. She ordered herself a large mug of hot chocolate (because, after all, chocolate is a girl's best friend, right?) and flopped onto a lush recliner by the fire. The waitress placed her cup on the round nightstand by her chair. She held it in her hands – the mug was thick and the warmth seeped through to her hands. Blowing lightly on the steam that evaporated from the drink, she sipped on it slowly and thoughtfully.

It was rich and creamy and warm on her tongue. She felt her insides flare to life and Dawn breathed a sigh of happiness. She thought she heard the door open and close somewhere in the background noise that she hadn't really bothered to listen to.

"I'd like a room, please."

It was a cool statement, and Dawn's eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar tenor of Paul's voice. Dawn shrunk into her chair and glanced at the boy standing in front of the receptionist's desk.

He had dark mauve hair, and stood tall with a dark blue and black coat, and black pants.

'It could be anybody! I'm sure there are plenty of other guys out there with purple hair –'

The man turned around and revealed Paul's face.

Dawn's eyes widened for a fraction before she turned away. She could feel that familiar sensation again – the giddy, butterflies-about-to-burst-from-your-stomach feeling and silently cursed herself for having fallen so hard. She placed her now empty mug on the round table next to her chair and sneakily (or as sneakily as anybody could with Dawn's grace) began for the hallway entrance.

* * *

Paul glanced around at the lobby of the inn he'd managed to reach before the night had become too dark. It was a warm, cozy and homey sort of place. His vision came to a screeching stop when he saw the girl sitting in the large recliner by the fire. She had a serene look on her face, a light pink mug lightly touching her lips. She had curled her legs upwards to her chest, and he could hear a sigh of content rush from her lips.

Ripping his eyes away from Dawn, he moved towards the receptionist behind the counter. She glanced up, and he saw the light flush rush across the face of a giddy young girl getting ready to fall in love.

"I'd like a room, please."

Paul wondered briefly if there was still a chance to answer.

* * *

Dawn's eyes flew open. She stared at the ceiling of her darkened room, before throwing the thick down comforters aside. She glanced outside her window, and she could see the snow had stopped. Pulling on her boats and coat, she wrapped her scarf tightly against her neck and pulled on her traditional white hat with the pink pokemon symbol on it. Piplup sleepily glanced at her from the large queen bed, and Dawn smiled and whispered quietly to it.

It fell asleep again quickly, and Dawn silently left her room, the soft click resounding loudly throughout the hall. The hallway lights were bright and hurt her eyes for a moment. Stepping outside the inn into the snow, Dawn glanced around as she traversed from the front entrance to the side of the building on her left. There was a frozen pond surrounded by large trees residing next to the inn, large but not large enough to be considered a lake, the full moon reflecting off the thickly layered ice. It gave the surrounding area an ethereal glow, the bright light of the moon causing the snow to give off a translucent sparkle.

-

_don't worry, it's okay_

_do you understand it?_

-

Dawn brushed her hair from her shoulder, the snow crunching softly under her pink boots. She approached the ice, staring at her own reflection in the brilliant ice. She could barely make out the air bubbles underneath it, shifting and moving under the ice. Her head cast a shadow onto the ice, a round-shaped blob blocking the moonlight from the ice. Dawn didn't hear the footsteps behind her, too self-absorbed in watching the bubbles shifting under the ice.

"So you were heading to Snowpoint." Dawn whirled her head around at the familiar voice, his statement almost but not quite a question.

"…Y-yeah." Dawn mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

There was a quiet pause and Dawn turned her head back to the ice as she heard Paul approach next to her. Still staring down at the ice, she could see the dark of Paul's boots close to hers.

"It's not going to do a trick, even if you keep staring at it." He remarked and Dawn glowered at him.

"Whatever." She replied in a clipped tone, bending up and crossing her arms across her chest.

The silence felt like it was choking Dawn and she gripped her arms tightly.

"So, what do you want? You didn't follow me out here to stare at the ice with me, now did you?" Dawn questioned, glancing briefly at Paul's impassive face.

"No, I didn't."

"So then what do you want?"

Paul ignored her question and Dawn let out a frustrated rush of air. It was awkward and silent and for once Paul couldn't help but hate the silence he once greatly appreciated.

-

_In this world, we meet again. But you aren't looking at me. Indecisive…_

-

"This is your last chance, you know." Dawn could feel Paul's eyes on her, but she refused to stop looking at the ice near the edge of her feet.

"What do you mean?" She could hear the edge in Paul's voice. She turned fully to face him, and she could feel the slight cold biting at her face as a sliver of a chilly breeze flit past her cheeks.

"I'm waiting, you know. For an answer."

-

_look at me, come on_

-

Paul stared at Dawn's face intently, and she fought to keep the blush down and mentally began to panic at what she had just said, her confidence wavering.

He reached out and Dawn looked down at the hand that had grabbed hers. In her peripheral, she saw the edge of Paul's boots suddenly close to her own. Dawn looked up quickly, only to find Paul' face close to hers. Her breathing began to quicken as she felt his warm breath heating her already hot cheeks. She felt her eyes begin to slip close as she moved with the moment, and in the next moment she felt his lips on hers, firm and insistent, with that little something Dawn could only label as love.

He moved away from her for only an instant and Dawn's eyes shot open, panting slightly. She felt his hand grip tighter onto hers and before she had a chance to react he was kissing her again. She felt his lip skim her bottom lip and her mouth opened readily in response.

When he pulled away, Dawn could see the start of snow floating slowly all around her, leisurely and the reflection of the moon against the ice, hitting the snowflakes and they sparkled with an evanescent glow, the fog from her breath lingering in front of her vision for only a moment.

Dawn looked up at Paul.

"I want a vocal declaration of love now, please." She started stubbornly, jutting her lip out in a pout.

Paul gave her a blank stare for a moment, before sighing loudly as he turned his head away, eyes closed in frustration as his free hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Dawn smiled cheekily, giggling as she squeezed his hand lightly in response.

Paul turned his head to look at her, before leaning in close so their foreheads touched.

"I love you." He mumbled under his breath, embarrassed.

-

_if we join hands, our hearts will also join together,_

_therefore_

_my happiness,_

_feel it, don't separate it_

-

Dawn let out a breathy laugh at the expression on Paul's face, who in response turned to glare at the girl.

"What's so funny?" He growled and Dawn thought she could hear the embarrassed undertone in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing!" Dawn grinned cutely at him, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a brief peck on his lips.

"I love you too."

-

_hardly I'll shake, the ground can be seen too_

_I can see you_

_The person I love_

-

Dawn yawned as she looked out the window of her room. Her eyes widened as she saw the sun filtering in through the small opening. Walking over to it, Dawn pushed her window open. The snow on the windowsill shifted and fell to the snow on the ground with a _chunk_. The clouds had dispersed and above her there was nothing but the bright sun and the blue sky, sky, sky.

* * *

IKARISHIPPINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Yep, that was Ikarishipping.

I hope it didn't feel too rushed?

Anyways – what did you think? I liked the lyrics to the song I used. Although they are a little strange and like a parody in some parts, I used the meaningful parts, ha ha!!

It's a really cute song, not going to lie.

AND YES I made a reference to _The Sunday List of Dreams_ hohohoho!!!

I feel like this was a good length for a one-shot. What do you think??


End file.
